


He's His Father's Son

by Lifeshandful



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago Fire - Freeform, F/M, Family, Firehouse 51, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: The words resonated with her. Kelly Severide and Stella Kidd. One-Shot.





	He's His Father's Son

**_He’s His Father’s Son_ **

**_“Don't give up when things get a little rough. The moods, the women... He's his father's son. – Jennifer [Kelly’s Mom]”_ **

Stella laid on her side facing Kelly, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept beside her. She pulled the crisp white sheet tighter around her and went to lay her hand on his chest but stopped and let it drop down onto the bed. She blew out a breath as those words, Jennifer’s words, ran continuously through her head.

_“He’s his father’s son”_ was what was most difficult to reconcile. She had met Benny Severide, and heard all about his wild ways. She knew how much Kelly despised his father’s ways, had seen the lengths Kelly had gone too to make sure that his Mom’s heart didn’t get broken again. She also knew that deep down Kelly would do anything and everything possible not to become his father. But then she had to ask herself, why she was bothered so much?

Stella gently eased herself out of the bed without waking him and pulled her short satin robe on as she left the bedroom. She found herself stood in front of the window, looking out over the street, her hand pressed against the rough surface of the exposed brick.

She knew Kelly wasn’t close with his Mom, despite his protectiveness of her and love for her, and it was clear to her that they hadn’t kept regularly in touch. Kelly lived his life without the need to explain. But she had seen how much he had changed, how much he had cared for Anna. He had loved and he had lost.

_“Don’t give up on him when things get a little rough.”_ That statement alone bothered her as well. His mother barely knew her, or them together yet seemed so sure that Stella would give up on Kelly so easily. Maybe given everything that had happened with Benny had made her regret the past, and she was warning Stella. Or maybe she had seen something that she was sure they hadn’t as they weren’t exactly defined. She blew out a heavy breath and dragged her other hand over her face tiredly. She was exhausted and all the thinking wasn’t exactly helping.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear as Kelly shuffled towards her until she felt his hands land on her hips and his chest press up against her back. She dropped her head back onto his shoulder.

“Woke up and you weren’t there.” His voice still groggy before he pressed his lips to her temple, placing a delicate kiss on her skin. “Why aren’t you asleep?” He asked as he moved his hands and engulfed her fully in his arms enjoying this peaceful moment with her.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She answered not wanting to worry him as she laid her hands over his arms. She let her eyes close enjoying the warmth, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. It was these little moments in the privacy of the night that were so special to her, that gave her a contentment that she couldn’t explain, and that helped to give her a security she didn’t know she needed in that moment.

“Come back to bed.” He knew she was exhausted, had seen it etched on her face. But he also knew something was bothering her, something that she wasn’t ready to talk about. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling at him, before she gave him a small nod. They unwrapped themselves just enough, and they made their way back to the bedroom. They climbed into the bed after he helped her disrobe. Kelly bought the blankets over them both and pulled Stella into him, feeling her settle against him once her lips left a delicate kiss on his shoulder.


End file.
